Cat Moreno
Cat Moreno First Year Gryffindor This character belongs to BreezieCat History Cat is a Half-Blood, Her father is a Pure-Blood and her Mother is a Muggle-Born. Cat was born from Isaac and Alexandria Moreno, she was a energetic child who loved to always have fun by doing dangerous things which always ended up her mother being terrified if one day Cat would have a broken bone but usually not because of Isaac being right behind Cat making sure she isn't hurt. Cat's name is weird to give to a child but Alexandria loved Cat's and Isaac admired Alexandria so they called their daughter Cat to remember Alexandria love for Cats and because she loved Cat, it was short and sweet like Cat herself. When Cat was 5 years old she started attending school at a local community of where they lived and people were bullying her because of her name is named after an animal. Usually Cat hated the school and everyone in it because they always seem to pick on her constantly which one day Cat had enough of the bullying and took her milk and pour it on top of one of the other girls which afterwards Cat had her parents and they came in and took Cat and without any explanation and left. Throughout the rest of her childhood Cat was homeschooled for the most part until she was 10 years old, Cat figured out that everywhere she was walking passed a bookself, the books kept on falling out of the shelf she turned around and pick the book up and set it back on the shelf and began to walk away and it happened again so she redid what she did with the other book and then she walked and books startedto shoot out of the shelf an she fell down to the grouch. Cat couldn't help but hear an owl hooting and she looked up at the window that was opened and it was sitting on a perch, that her dad had built. Cat ran to get her parents and showed them the owl, to their surprise it was lovely seeing that Cat could go to Hogwarts for schooling and they told her about the school and saying that people there are just like her, and they won't make fun of her, like while she was attending the old school in Miami. Cat was excited overall that she obtained an acceptance letter to attend Hogwarts and Cat's been residing there ever since. She's currently in her third year there and breaking rules majority of the time. What can you do with Cat? She loves to have fun and be herself. Personality Cat's personality is a bit all over the place she doesn't really stick to one emotion at all, she likes to have a fun time in whatever she does even if it means having detention she'll have fun in there as well, if not she'll find a way. She has this mind that's very creative, intelligent(if she wants to be) but overall a sweet loving girl that people would say she's messed up in the head but she isn't she just acts the way. She can come off at people like being bubbly almost like she hasn't grown up, it's because she loves having fun and there's no social problems or anything wrong with Cat they had her tested 10 times and all of them came out 100% normal it's just the way she wants to act around. Appearance Cat has dark brown eyes, with Red Velvet hair that's usually loose or tied up in a french braided. Her clothing style is typically modern day teenage girl apparel. She likes to wear converse overall she owns like tons of them. Her skin is a fair plex complexion. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved